The Feelings of Falco Lombardi
by Gryffindor Phoenix
Summary: Katt is living on Great Fox. Arguements between her and Falco keep springing up and neither can understand why.....
1. Confused Emotions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Feelings of Falco Lombardi. This is my first ever FanFic - and it's totally for Falco/Katt shippers.  
Rated PG for very mild swearing. Unofficial. R&R. Flames ignored ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" screamed an overly irritated Katt Monroe, as she stood shaking in the control room of Great Fox.  
"Oh, that's right, blame it on me - it's always my fault isn't it?!"  
Falco turned and marched out of the control room. Katt had only been living on Great Fox for a little over a week now, and already arguments between her and Falco were springing up all over the place. They were over the stupidest things as well. Things that Fox, Peppy and Slippy wouldn't even notice if they hadn't been there to point them out - like the way Falco was always a few minutes late for every meeting, or the way Katt always used up the last of everything.  
  
Falco walked solemnly back to his quarters. What bothered him the most about their little arguments was - he hated to admit it - but it was usually his fault. It was Katt. He couldn't be in the same room as her without turning into an obnoxious jerk. He didn't know why either. It was just something about her….   
  
Katt wasn't the least bit happy about the current situation either. Falco was always strutting around like he owned the place- well, he did sort of own the place, but that wasn't the point- he didn't have to be so rude about everything all the time.  
Katt exited the control room and strolled back to her quarters at the opposite end of the ship. She walked with her arms crossed, remembering the Falco she had known at the fight academy - still the same, proud, over-confident guy he was now, but at least then he was pleasant, he always said "Hi" when he passed her in the corridors, always helped out when he could, was always smiling…  
  
Katt couldn't understand why he was so jumpy lately. She had caught up with Star Fox before. Admittedly, he had usually greeted her with some sarcastic remark, but when she left, he always seemed a little sorry to see her go.  
Katt thought of those "sarcastic remarks" and smiled to herself. That's what she liked about him - that rough attitude was the thing that drew her towards him.  
  
"Why is he being such a jerk!?" she said aloud, marching heavily down the corridor. "Is it because I'm living here? Does he want me out or something? That's it, he wants me out, doesn't he?"  
"Does who want you out?"  
It was Peppy. Katt blushed a deep shade of red. She wouldn't have been speaking aloud if she had of known he was there.  
"What, oh, nothing. It's nothing, forget it." Katt said quietly as she tried to hide her face from view.  
"If it's Falco, no, I don't think he wants you out at all" said Peppy chuckling to himself.   
Katt stopped. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked a little surprised.  
"Senior member of the crew." said Peppy. "If I don't be the wise old mentor, who will?"  
Katt smiled. She liked Peppy. It was true that his best days were perhaps behind him, but he was always so sweet.   
  
"How do you know what Falco wants?" said Katt, her smile fading. "He doesn't seem like the type to share his feelings with people."  
"Oh, he's not," said Peppy. "He's always been reserved, Falco. I don't think he trusts people as far as he could throw them, but I think it's pretty obvious that he doesn't want you out of Great Fox. In fact, I think he wants just the opposite."  
"What?!" said Katt a little taken aback. "What do you mean 'opposite'?"  
"Well, I don't think it's any of my business," said Peppy "So I'll just say this - If you want to know what's bothering Falco, why don't you go and ask him?!"  
Katt stood silent. Peppy smiled at her again and then turned and walked away.  
Katt watched him disappear around a corner and stood for a few minutes thinking about what he'd said.  
"As much as I adore you, Peppy" she said finally, with a smile. "You're a senile old bastard." 


	2. More Frustration

Falco sat alone in his quarters. That stupid cat! Why was she always there? Every room he seemed to enter she was there! Why did she have to be so annoying?! Falco paused at his own thoughts. Was it Katt he was annoyed at? Or was it himself?   
Falco couldn't deny that he felt stupid for arguing all the time. He couldn't deny that he started most of these arguments and he couldn't deny that he felt like kicking himself hard in the head after every one of these arguments.  
"No," he said aloud. "It's not me, it's her! If she wasn't there all the time, I wouldn't get annoyed and have to start arguments!"  
"But" said a little voice in the back of his head "Why does she make you want to start arguments? She doesn't do anything to you! If anything, she seems to be going out of her way to be nice to you!"  
Falco gulped. He hated to admit it, but Katt was being awfully nice to him, well, when he hadn't started an argument with her, that was.  
"No! Shut up!" Falco said aloud. He hated that voice. That winy little voice that always showed up and tried to make him feel guilty about things.  
"Just shut up and go away. I don't care how nice she's being. It's her fault! She should just stay out of my way!"  
"That's right," the little voice said again "Keep telling yourself that!"  
  
"Grrrrr," Falco growled at himself. Sitting here alone was just making him more and more annoyed. He got up and went for a walk. Where he was going he wasn't exactly sure, but sitting there and thinking wasn't what he wanted to be doing right now.  
"The gym!" he thought. "I'll go to the gym!" Weights and punching bags always helped him cool down when he was in a mood like this.  
  
Falco walked through the silent corridors of Great Fox, rounding corners until at last he got to the gym. He could hear punching and kicking from inside.  
"Oh no," he thought. "Please don't let it be her."  
He peered round the corner and was more than happy to see Fox over the in corner.  
"Oh, thank god" he thought.  
He entered and walked over. Fox was laying into a punching bag, totally oblivious that Falco was right behind him.  
"Hey Fox," Falco said loudly. Fox jumped and spun around.  
"Jeez Falco," he said clutching his heart. "Don't do that!!"  
Falco laughed. As much as he tried to hide it, he liked Fox. He was a good leader and a good friend.   
"Mind if a join you?" he said, punching a bag that was hanging next to Fox's.   
"Go For it."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence.   
"Hey Falco," said Fox finally. "You know Katt…."  
"Yeah" Falco said, annoyed that he had brought her up.   
"Well, I think you ought to cut he some slack. I mean she's only been here for a week and you guys are arguing more than ever."  
"Oh great!" said Falco, his temperate rising. "Take her side! I knew you would! I'm not the only participate in these arguments you know! Why don't you go yell at Katt for a while."  
Fox sighed. "I know Katt argues back, back you have to admit it, Falco, it really seems like you're the one who's starting these fights."  
Falco feel silent. That nagging little voice was back again. "Told you so" it hissed at him.  
Falco remained silent and hit his punching bag harder then ever.  
"Why are you so annoyed at her?" Fox asked. "Has she done something to you?"  
Falco remained silent.  
"Well?" Fox said.  
"NO!" said Falco. "She hasn't - she just - just - just leave me alone!!!"   
He turned and stormed out of the gym.  
Fox sighed and went back to his work out.  
  
  
"Stupid Fox!" Falco thought as he stormed through the corridors once again.  
"Stupid Fox and Stupid Katt!"  
He made his way back to his quarters, fuming even more than he had been before he left them.  
He walked in and sat down on his bed.   
"Stupid Katt….." he mumbled.  
"Thinking of her again are we?" said the little voice in his head.  
"Arrggghhhhh!!" Falco punched his pillow. He punched it again, then again, then again.  
"Yes!" he said aloud. "I'm thinking of that stupid Katt again! And so what if I am!?!? I can think whatever the hell I want!!"  
He spun around and looked into his mirror. His reflection looked tired and frustrated. He looked harder at himself.  
"Just admit it," he said after a few moments. "You like her." 


	3. Accepting Reality

Falco took a deep breath, shocked at what he had just said.  
"No!" he said aloud, still looking at his reflection. "No, I don't! I just…"  
Falco sat down on his bed.  
Could it be? Could he really? No! That was absurd! What a stupid thought! He laughed to himself, but the laughter soon turned into a worried sort of groan.  
Falco put his head in his wings and breathed deeply.   
Katt had always been in his life. Since a young age he had known her. Why now was this happening? Why not before? He thought back to their flight training. He had noticed her then. He remembered thinking she was pretty - but that was all he thought.  
He remembered all the times she had showed up to help Star Fox. He remembered the way he always sort of wanted her to hang around a little longer when she left….the way we always wondered were she went….   
"That doesn't mean anything!" Falco said aloud. "If Fox just left suddenly I would wonder where he went to!"  
That last statement made him feel a little better - because it was true.  
"Ok then," said the little voice in his head "Then why is it, every time we're on a mission to Zoness, do you secretly hope you'll run into her?"  
"I do not," said Falco. "And even if I do, she's my friend, everyone likes seeing their friends."  
"If she's your friend….." said the little voice "….then why do you argue with her?"  
Falco was stumped. He had no comeback for that one. Why did he argue with her? She hadn't done anything. Fox was right, he should cut her some slack.  
Falco turned away from the mirror. He didn't want to look at himself any longer. He could help but feel disgusted at his own behaviour.  
"Go and apologise to her," said the little voice.  
Falco sighed and got up.  
  
He walked through the corridors once again. He wasn't very good at apologising, it wasn't something he liked to do. He was too proud for things like that. Besides, it was usually the other person's fault…..usually…..  
  
Falco headed towards Katt's quarters. He got to her door and stopped. Exactly what was he going to say here? 'Hi Katt. Sorry for being a jerk, by the way, I think I might like you.' Pffff, yeah, sounds great.  
  
He turned around. This was stupid. He was Falco, he didn't apologise for anything. Screw Katt. It would never work anyway. He walked away  
  
"Falco," a voice came from behind him.  
He turned around and saw Katt Monroe emerging from her quarters.  
"I was just about to come and see you," she said.  
"What?" Falco said in mild shock. Why would she be coming to see him?  
"There was something I wanted to talk to you about" she said. Falco looked at her. "It was Peppy's idea, by the way."  
"Yeah, well, Katt, there was sort of something I want to say to you as well."  
Katt looked a little surprised.  
"I just wanted to know," said Katt, before he could get another word out, "what you've got against me?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, why do you keep fighting with me all the time?"  
"Oh that"  
"Yeah that"  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about," said Falco. "I know I haven't exactly been your best friend since you started here, and I know most of those fights were my fault……ok, all of those fights were my fault, and…well…I was just talking to Fox and he seems to think I should cut you some slack....".  
Katt looked surprised, but a little annoyed.  
"Yeah, well, Falco, he's right! It's hard enough to start on a new ship without your smartass attitude  
getting in the way of everything."  
Falco bit his lip. Smartass attitude? "Shes making this really hard!" he thought to himself.  
"Yeah well," he said "i'm - I'm s-sorry."  
Katt looked at him.   
"My god, Falco, I don't think I've ever heard you say those two words to anybody."   
She laughed. He watched her for a moment, then he did too.   
"Yeah, well," said Falco "I guess I sort of owed it to you"  
Katt laughed again. "Since when do you apologise because you thought you 'owed' it to someone?'"  
Falco smirked. "Yeah, well, there was the nagging little voice that kept......"  
"Oh, I hate that voice!!" said Katt.   
Falco laughed. "Yeah, me too!!"  
They stood silent for a second. Falco looked at Katt out of the corner of his eye. He was right when he'd thought it at flight academy - she was pretty. Very pretty. 


End file.
